Amor Sincero
by Uwernames
Summary: Kuroko sabia que era un amor incorrecto, pero quizas con un poco de planes exitosos, apoyo social y sinceridad en el corazon puede que funcione el extraño amor que sentia por Kagami / KagaKuro / EXTRA: AoKise /Primer fanfic
1. Amor sincero

Amor sincero

-¡Ahí esta chicas!-gritaba una joven a su grupo de amigas mientras apuntaba a un chico.

El "chico" no era nada mas ni nada menos que Kagami Taiga, un joven de 17 años, alto, con peinado poco común y de buen parecido

-¿No creen que es muy guapo?-murmuro una del gran grupo

– Si, pero nadie supera a Kise -dijo otra

Para la mala suerte de Kuroko, había escuchado al grupo de chicas, a el no le gustaba que las mujeres fueran tras los hombres solo por su atractivo y además Kagami-kun era mas lindo, inocente, tierno e inteligente que Kise (según el). Solo que nadie se daba cuenta , pero el lo sabia, si no lo fuera no hubiera sido el, el que le ayudo en aquel dia

-FLASH BACK-

Se retorna en un dia lluvioso, Kuroko estaba totalmente enojado, aunque no expresara nada facialmente lo estaba – ¡En el tiempo solo dijeron que habría nubes!- pensó, en ya no podía salir de Seiren hasta que se detuviera la lluvia, pero solo con mirar se notaba que no pararía nunca. Estaba angustiado, tendría que caminar con la lluvia empapándolo de pies a cabeza – menudo dia de mierda – susurro para si mismo. Empezó a caminar a la salida cuando de repente una mano agarra su hombro. Se sorprendió ¿Cómo alguien lo pudo ver?, se giro y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos carmesí mirándolo fijamente, el peliceleste se estremeció ¿Cómo una persona tan llamativa y hermosa puede verlo?

-¿Qu…que pasa?- pregunto Kuroko confundido y nervioso

-¿No tienes paraguas?-Le pregunto el de ojos carmesí

-No….- respondió casi en susurro. Despues por reflejo agarro un objeto que le lanzo el mas alto - ¿Un paraguas? –

- Quédatelo, a mi no me importa mojarme – sintetizo el mas alto

- Gracias…¿cu..cual es tu nombre? - pregunto curioso el pequeño

- Soy Kagami Taiga – dijo el ya conocido – ah… que bello nombre – pensó Kuroko en sus adentros

- Yo soy Kuroko Tetsuya – dijo rápidamente

- Oh… que lindo nombre – Despues de decir eso se fue con la lluvia cayendo en sus suaves y finos cabellos rojizos.

Desde ese dia Kuroko que flechado del amor

- FIN FLASH BACK -

- Ese es el recuerdo mas preciado que tengo, pero lo único mal es que… ¡ahora no puedo dejar de verlo!¡es su culpa por ser tan jodidamente hermoso! Me veo como un psicópata – pensó el peliceleste. Estaba detrás del grupo de las estúpidas chicas en la cancha de básquet, y por supuesto, espiando a Kagami, a Kuroko ya se le había hecho la costumbre de mirarlo a lo lejos, a veces se acercaba mas para ver sus hermoso ojos rojos, en esos momentos agradecía por ser invisible.

Ese "trabajo" diario siguió por dos meses, hasta que un dia un "pequeño" incidente que ocurrió.


	2. La entrevista

La entrevista

-_Maldito Kise…_-penso Kuroko mientras se maldecía mentalmente, ¡¿Por qué le dijo a ese rubio que le gusta Kagami?, el muy maldito hablo sobre un plan para hacer que la "luz" empezara a amar su "sombra" - ¡Eso no me gusta para nada, Kise tenia unos planes muy tontos o inútiles, solo aproximadamente el 20% resulta bien – el peliceleste asustado y enojado de lo que podría hacer su amigo no fue a clases ese día, por miedo a que su plan fallara o no signifique para nada

Por otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un Kise muy feliz y pensativo, a su lado había un joven mas alto que el, moreno, con cabello y ojos azules y con cara de aburrimiento, escuchar al rubio no le era muy entretenido

-¿Por qué tan emocionado Kise?- pregunto el mas alto

-¡Me alegra que preguntes!, escucha lo que pasa es que…- en ese momento el ojidorado se acerca al moreno y le susurra –Kurokochii esta enamorado-

Aomine se sorprende mas no poder ¿Kuroko enamorado? ¿Era eso posible?, casi grita de tanto miedo pero Kise le tapo la boca con las manos, el moreno se calmo, hay el rubio le explico su "gran" plan. Era muy raro según el peliazul.

Mientras tanto en la escuela secundaria privada Seiren esta el Tigre Solitario en medio de clases de Fisica - que aburrido – murmuro para si mismo seguido de un pequeño suspiro, lo único que quería hacer era jugar básquet, comer y descansar – eso seria una buena vida - pensó el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba para tomar apuntes cuando de repente la puerta del aula de abre de golpe llamando la atención de todos.

En la puerta se podían ver a dos hombres…¿de negro?¿que hace gente con ropa de funeral en la escuela? Pensaron todos lo alumnos al mismo tiempo.

Los hombres pasaron al salón sin permiso autorizado, se podía notar que el mas bajo era rubio y el mas alto moreno. El mas bajito se saco los lentes de sol mostrando sus brillantes ojos – son como el sol~~- pensaron todas las mujeres que cayeron ante su belleza.

Hay estaban ellos dos, Kise R. y su fiel "amigo" Aomine D. el rubio dirigió su mirada a Kagami

-¿Tu eres Kagamichii?-El pelirrojo se confundió ¿acaso lo conocía desde antes, por que lo llama con tanta confianza?

-Ehh… si soy yo ¿y tu quien eres?- respondió con mas seriedad

-Hemos venido a hacerte una entrevista, ya que dicen por ahí que eres el mejor jugador de básquet de la escuela, y según un contacto mio eres muy popular-dijo Kise convenciendo algo a Kagami

-¡Esperen!¿¡Tienen autorización!?-grito la profesora de repente, solo ganándose miradas frias de los jóvenes vestidos de negro

Ahora Kise, Aomine y Kagami se encontraban sentados en una banca en la parte delantera del patio

-Bien Kagamichii te haremos las preguntas, responde todas por favor- saco un cuadernillo y un bolígrafo – Bien comencemos –

(POV KAGAMI)

-¿Te gusta alguien?-_¡¿Qué pregunta era esa?!_-Eh… no

-¿Quieres salir con alguien?-...-No estoy seguro

-¿Te gusta mucho el básquet?-_por fin algo normal_ - ¡Si, mucho!

-¿Conoces a Kuroko Tetsuya?-_¿what?_-Si.. es de mi clase

-¿Sabes por que falto hoy a clases?-_¿Cómo voy a saber_?-No

-¿Crees que Kurokochii es bueno en el básquet?_- ¿Cómo lo voy a saber si nunca lo he visto jugar?_-No lo se, no tiene muy buen estado físico, pero si se esfuerza tal vez…

-¡Muy bien!-grito de repente el rubio asustando al ajos carmesí

-Eso era, ya nos vamos-Vi como ambos jóvenes se alejaban despidiéndose con la mano…¿Qué rayos fue eso?

(FIN POV KAGAMI)

-¡Ya se lo que tiene que hacer Kurokochii para que Kagamichii se fije en el!-decia Kise mientras caminaba con Aomine alegremente

-¿Ah si?- murmuraba para que solo el rubio le escuchara

-¡Si, definitivamente!- hablaba Kise muy emocionado como para dormir esa noche


	3. Plan B

Ñee~ gracias por las personas que me animan los quiero :3

Plan B

Kagami estaba caminando mientras pensaba en la entrevista de ayer. Se sentó en el suelo en la cancha de básquet, medio deprimido, pues porque había mentido.

El sabia muy bien quien era Kuroko Tetsuya, era la persona que le regalo su paraguas, era la persona que era "invisible y solo el lo podía ver y era la persona que siempre lo espiaba detrás de un grupo de gente ordinaria.

Kagami ya sabia todo eso.

El lo ignoraba porque no le molestaba su presencia, al contrario, le gustaba.

-¡Kurokocchi, solo tienes que entrar al club de básquet!-animaba Kise a su amigo mas pequeño.

-No quiero- respondia Kuroko normalmente.

-¿Pero..por que?, ¿Qué tu no amas y admiras a Kagamichii?-preguntaba el rubio con confusión por tanta negación recibida por el peliceleste.

-Si pero… siento que si lo tengo cerca temblaría mas no poder y no me concentraría en las practicas o en el deporte- aclaro sinceramente a su amigo.

-Cambiando el tema, ¿donde esta Aomine-kun?- pergunto curioso el mas bajo.

-Ahh eso… Aominechii fue a comprar una cosas para ti y Kagamichii- dijo alegremente el rubio – Mira ahí viene -.

A lo lejos se podía divisar a Aomine con bolsas en las manos y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Toma- dijo el peliazul entregándole las bolsas a Kuroko.

-¿Víveres?- pregunto con mucha confusión en su acento.

-He descubierto que a Kagamichii le gustan esas cosas, llévaselas de regalo- decía Kise sonriente dejando desconcertado al ojos celestes.

-Pero yo no…-Iba a terminar la frase pero un grito lo detiene.

-¡Adios Kurokochii, es un placer ayudarte!- a lo lejos ya se podían ver a sus amigos yéndose lejos.

-_Maldito Kise_…-pensaba de nuevo Kuroko.

-Iba a girarse pero miro algo que lo dejo curioso -¿es mi idea o ellos se tomaron de la mano como una pareja de enamorados?...bueno a veces los ojos engañan-.

Tetsuya estaba nervioso, ahora estaba en la cancha de básquet con las bolsas en las manos.

-Ojala Kagami-kun no me viera- se decía en las veces repetidamente, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando se da cuenta de que el pelirojo lo estaba mirando.

-Ho..hol..-¡maldicion su voz no salía!-…hola…-dijo finalmente.

-Hola Kuroko- respondió Kagami alegrando al mas pequeño por recordar su nombre.

-Me preguntaba si…¿quie…quieres que co…comamos algo jun.. juntos?- dijo difícilmente mientras elevaba las bolsas que tenia un sus manos.

-¿¡Enserio?!,no hay problema!- dijo felizmente Kagami ¿pues porque?¡Pues por comida gratis (N.A: Si, claro).

Ambos estaban en el tejado de la escuela, Kuroko empezó a sacar la comida de las bolsas y lo ordeno después levanto la mirada y vio que Kagami estaba sorprendido.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto medio triste el peli celeste.

-¡Es que esta es mi comida favorita!¿Como lo supiste?- decía alegremente, también sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Kuroko que el vio pero no dijo nada.

-Como lo que quieras, no tengo hambre- dijo el mas bajo asegurándole de que Kagami se lo coma todo.

Kagami empezó a devorar toda la comida, eso era lo que Kuroko quería ver, al pelirojo comiéndolo todo –Ah… como deseo comérmelo ahora mismo- pensaba el ojos celestes.

Despues de que se termino de comer todo, fueron a la salida de la escuela.

-¿Quieres entrar al club de básquet?-pregunto repentinamente Kagami sorprendiendo a Kuroko.

-Ehh… si, pero no soy muy bueno… solo se hacer buenos pases- respondió medio deprimido –pero creo que me uniré- dijo mas feliz.

-¡Genial, te espero mañana en las clases!- grito alegre el ojos carmesí.

-¡Si!- dijo Kuroko con la misma alegría, pero como siempre sin expresión – Adios Kagami-kun-.

-Adios Kuroko-

Ambos fueron rumbo a su hogar con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Kuroko después le agradecería mas tarde a Kise.

-EXTRA-

Despues de que Aomine le paso las bolsas a Kuroko los dos se alejaron rápidamente, primero se despidieron y despes lo perdieron de vista. Juntaron sus manos como una pareja.

-Oye Aominechii- dijo el rubio llamando la atención de el.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió

-¿No crees que Kurokochii es como un hijo?-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Que casualidad, mira, Kurokochii es el hijo, tu el papa, y yo la mama!¡Siempre he querido ser madre!- decía felizmente Kise.

Aomine solo suspiro, no sabia que hacia su pareja para imaginar tantas cosas.

Gracias por la gente que me anima! \(=w=)/


	4. La pareja de fin de año

¡Hola chicos! Mátenme, descuartícenme, quémenme, aplástenme o cualquier cosa me demore mucho ;n; Muchos trabajos en el colegio y mi musa nunca aparecía fue horrible D;

Pero ya le tengo por fin el capitulo, gracias por esperarme TuT

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene YaoiHard/Lemmon (o shii~)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La pareja de fin de año

Pasaron los meses y Kuroko veía mas seguido a Kagami y cada vez se hacían mas unidos. Bueno, eso pensaba el… A veces el protagonista se sentía deprimido por pensar cosas pesimistas algunas veces, pero no se rendía tan fácil.

Se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, pero se detuvo al ver un llamativo cartel, el se acerco para leerlo y se quedo paralizado.

_-¡Como se me olvido algo tan importante!- _Se regaño mentalmente mientras se palmeaba la cabeza, lo que sucedia era que se acercaba la fiesta de fin de año, eso no era lo importante, lo que en verdad era importante era que su amigo Kise le había escuchado comentar sobre que tendría un plan para esa fecha, y que solo tenia que ser ese dia. El peliceleste se tranquilizo un poco, últimamente los planes del rubio habían resultado bien, quizás ese día también tendría un resultado optimista. Al pensar esto sonrió en sus adentros y siguió caminando por los pasillo esperando con algo de ansia la fiesta de fin de año.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Kisee!- gritaba un peliazul mientras gruñía – Creo que ese plan no tiene muchas probabilidades de éxito… ¿Qué pasa si el no quiere? – intentaba de convencer a su pareja para que no lo llevara a cabo.

-Seguro que funcionara, no te preocupes- decía muy tranquilo el "copiador" de la Generación Milagrosa.

-Espero que así sea-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¡Esta bien, hoy es la fiesta!, solo no te preocupes… _Intentaba calmarse el jugador fantasma, pero sus pensamientos se fueron volando cuando aparece Kagami al frente suyo, se tarda en reaccionar , pero solo dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

-Bu… buenas ¿ vas a ir a la fie… fiesta? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que no pensaba ir… - respondió el otro viendo que deprimió al mas pequeño – Pero si tu vas ¡Yo voy! – grito sorprendiendo al otro el cual puso una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro inexpresivo.

-Bueno… Kuroko te espero en la entrada del salón donde se hara la fiesta, ni se te ocurra irte- bromeo el pelirojo antes de alejarse de su acompañante.

-Siempre te voy a esperar BaKagami- se dijo a si mismo el ojos cielo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los protagonistas ya estaban el la fiesta de fin de año, había buena música y también abundaba la comida de cualquier tipo, todos la estaban disfrutando, y mucho mas Kuroko, el si que la estaba pasando bien por estas con el ojos carmesí.

-¿Quieres un poco de bebida?- pregunto el mas alto.

-No gracias, no tengo sed- respondió.

-Bueno yo iré por mas, quédate aquí- Kagami se alejo y se sirvió bebida, al probarla le encontró un sabor extraño, pero no le tomo mucho la atención, después de todos ya se lo había servido.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la fiesta se encontraba una cabellera rubia con pintas de detective.

-Bien, funciono- se comento asi mismo, para después sacar de sus bolsillos un celular.

-Aominechii, el plan funciono- dijo alegre.

-¿Enserio?, últimamente todos tus planes han funcionado para bien, ¿hiciste algo?- dijo el peliazul en el otro lado de la línea.

-No hice nada, solo que últimamente Midorimachii dice que a mi horóscopo le van a suceder muchas cosas optimistas este año – explico.

-Ah, asi que era eso, ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo con un tono de burla.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema ¿estas preparado?- pregunto.

-Si… me tendrás que pagar mucho por esto mocoso- amenazo algo enojado el moreno.

-Okey, gracias por ayudarme con Kurokochii, te amo- colgó Kise sin antes recibir un "También te amo".

Volviendo con la pareja principal, se podía ver a Kuroko confundido por la actitud que tenia su acompañante, parecía que estaba algo mareado, quizás había algo en la bebida.

-Fue Kise-kun…- susurro para si mismo.

-Oye Kuroko- llamo el pelirojo ganándose la atención de este – Creo que no me siento bien… mi casa esta cerca, creo que me voy a ir- dijo para después caminar y casi caerse por culpa del mareo.

-Kagami-kun, estas muy mal, yo te acompañare- hablo el pequeño sin pensar.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- sonrió el mas alto acompañando la sonrisa del otro.

Salieron de la escuela rumbo a casa de Kagami, hasta que de pronto este cae medio desmayado, asustando a Kuroko.

-¡Kagami-kun!¿Estas bien?-

-Si.. solo tengo sueño- murmuro la victima.

El oji celeste hacia todo lo posible para llevarlo estable a su casa pero para el pesaba mucho. Intento levantarlo hasta que pudo y lo poso en su hombro, intento caminar pero le costaba, siguió insistiendo cuando algo le llama la atención.

-Kagami-kun… estas todos rojo… ¿acaso estas ebrio?-

-Eso creo… esa bebida sabia extraña…- murmuraba ya bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Kuroko se tranquilizo un poco mas ya que sabia lo que tenia el pelirojo y no era otra cosa quizás mas grave. Siguio caminando con el mas alto en el hombro cuando de repente a parece un taxi frente a ellos.

-¿Los llevo a casa?- pregunto el "taxista".

-Me gustaría, pero no tengo dinero- respondió.

-Sera gratis, tu amigo parce que no aguantara mucho que digamos- explico mientras miraba a la victima que ya murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

-Gracias por su ayuda- agradeció el peliceleste mientras subía al auto. Empezó el recorrido y el conductor no era nadie mas que Aomine con gorro y mostacho, el pensaba que ese disfraz no serviría de nada, pero no lo habían descubierto.

-Bueno, aquí llegamos-dijo el moreno.

-Gracias de nuevo- dijo Kuroko mientras bajaba del auto con Kagami- En verdad gracias, Aomine-kun –sonrió.

Esto alegro un poco al peliazul, pero eso no importaba, ahora tenia que llamar a novio y decirle que el plan había resultado bien como los demás.

-De nada- diciendo esto el se alejo dejando solo al dúo.

Después de eso el mas bajo saco las llaves que le quito a su acompañante, entro sin problemas y lo llevaba arrastrando al dormitorio de este.

-Kuroko…te quiero…-susurraba.

-Lo se Kagami-kun, lo has estado diciendo todo el camino- decía el otro algo feliz y sonrojado.

-te quiero… …te quiero…te quiero…- no paraba de decir.

Cuando iba a acostar en la cama al pelirojo, este se lanza hacia Kuroko dejándolo abajo y a el arriba.

-Ka…Ka…¿Kagamki-kun?- tartamudeaba por el momento incomodo- Estas mal, debes descansar…-.

-te quiero… …te…quiero…- en ese momento Kagami besa fugazmente a Kuroko sin delicadeza y con legua mientras agarraba las muñecas del sumiso. El protagonista estaba paralizado, no tenia nada en mente, no sabia que hacer, solo le siguió la corriente, ese beso para ellos quería ser eterno, pero la falta de aire se los negó.

-Kagami-kun…-dijo Tetsuya sonrojado y respirando rápido.

-Kuroko… quiero hacerte el amor- soltó finalmente provocando la vergüenza total en el mas pequeño pero que no mostro signos de negación.

-Te amo- dijo el alto antes de comenzar a morderle el cuello dejando sus marcar rojas que demostraban su amor para después soltarle las muñecas del ojos cielos, una para desordenar los cabellos celestes, y con la otra para levantarle la camisa para empezar a jugar con el pezón de este, sacándole pequeños gemidos.

-Kuroko, si te lastimo dímelo… no quiero hacerte daño- dijo el pelirojo para después lamer los pezones del pequeño, haciendo que el fantasma se excitara.

-ah… nghhgnn- gemía intentando contenerse.

Seguido de los gemidos el ojos carmesí la arrebato las ropas bajas al otro, dejando a la vista su erección. Kuroko no controlo su vergüenza y se tapo con ambas manos, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-No seas tímido, solo yo estoy viendo- decía para tranquilizar a su pareja (N.A.: Si, claro, solo tu…).

-Pe…¡pero es porque eres tu!-grito sorprendiendo a Kagami.

El tigre solitario sonrió y lo beso nuevamente pero esta vez con delicadeza y mas amor, sacando las manos del pequeño de su miembro, y de un acto seguido empezó a masturbarlo, escuchando gemidos a cambio. Al notar que se hacia cada vez mas duro lo empezó a lamer, hasta meterlo todo a su boca mientras succionaba.

-mngg…ahnm…- gemía fácilmente –No..Kagami-kun… me corro…- dijo sin mas poder corriéndose dentro de la boca del ojos carmesí.

-¡Ah!¡Lo siento!...-decía preocupado mientras buscaba con la mirada algún pañuelo para limpiarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kagami bebió un poco de su sustancia.

-¡Kagami-kun, eso es asqueroso!- grito ruborizado el uke con las manos en la cara.

-Creo que estoy muy ebrio- sonrió el seme quien iba a hacer regañado por parte de su pareja pero lo silencio abrazandolo para después meter un dedo en su entrada.

-..a..ahmnnn…n…- abrazo también al otro.

Kagami empezó a mover el dedo que estaba dentro del pequeño intentando no lastimarlo, estuvieron asi un rato hasta que metió el segundo dedo, haciendo al otro gemir con mas frecuencia, hasta meter su tercer dedo.

-amhh… Kagami-kun… ngghn… - decía con dificultad –me… métemela…-

El mas alto sonrio, esperaba eso. Se saco toda la molesta ropa que llevaba encima y empezó a meter su miembro en la entrada de Kuroko.

-¡Ahh!¡Duele!¡Sacala!- gritaba notando que sus ojos cristalizaban.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte- le dijo el mas alto a su compañero, no quería hacerle daño.

-Esta bien…-

Paso un par de minutos sin que se movieran.

-Ya puedes moverte…- susurro todo avergonzado.

Kagami no espero mas y empezó a moverse lentamente, para después hacerlo cada vez con mas rapidez, haciendo a ambos un placer inimaginable que solo entre ellos podrían tener.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche ya paso y era de día, Kagami se despertó con una horrible resaca, se iba a levantar cuando siente una presencia a su derecha, mira al lado y ve a Kuroko durmiendo pacíficamente y se da cuaenta de algo, los dos estaban desnudos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin del capitulo!

Gracias a los que me dejan Reviews 3

Y gracias a Guest por la idea de los borrachos xD me inspiro un poco owo

Gracias a lulu-c1t4 te adoro, siempre apoyándome 3

Cooooookie eres un amorsch 3

TaiyoPanquesito nombre hermoso ;w; Gracias por animarme 3

Las amoooooooooooooo


	5. Gran Responsabilidad

Gracias por los comentarios UuU

…

Gran Responsabilidad

-Kuroko…-susurro, seguido de un pequeño grito que no despertó al pequeño, después se tapo la boca y su mente fue invadida por la sorpresa y la confusión. Prefiere no despertar al otro asi que se fue al baño directamente para asearse y colocarse ropa nueva, el fue un buen caballero y le dejo también prendas de vestir. Después salió de su hogar a pasear para recordar que era lo que había pasado después de la fiesta de fin de año.

-¡Maldición!- grito a los cuatro vientos asustando un poco a los peatones que merodeaban por ahí. Ese dia no había sido bueno para el, pero tenia que hacer algo al respecto, no quería dejar asi sin mas ahora a la persona que seria supuestamente su "pareja".

-Tengo que hacer algo…- murmuro para si mismo, sonrojándose por algunos pensamientos sobre que habría hecho con el peli celeste.

Responsabilidad.

-Eso es, solo tengo que hacerme responsable de lo ocurrido, y también de Kuroko- pensaba mientras se tranquilizaba cada ves mas –Es hora de volver a casa-. Después de saber la respuesta partió rumbo a casa, con un toque de una extraña felicidad impregnada en su ser.

Al llegar a casa abrió las puertas que le impedían llegar a su dormitorio, cuando llego a su destino se asomo para encontrarse con el oji celeste sentado en la cama que se notaba que hace poco se había despertado. Este al darse cuenta de la presencia del mayor cambio su cara pacifica e inexpresiva a una de terror y culpa, lo cual enojo a Kagami.

-Lo siento Kagami-kun, no fue mi intención- se ponía cada vez mas tenso.

-Kuroko…- dijo para seguir caminando en dirección al mencionado hasta quedar a su lado, intimidándolo mas –quiero que seas mi novio y que en el futuro nos casemos-.

-…..¿eh?...-fue lo único que menciono el que ahora parecía el peli celeste versión zombi. Su corazón estaba al limite, si recibía mas cariño de parte del pelirojo quizás explotaría de timidez, vergüenza y amor.-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Lo que escuchaste- empezó a hablar con decisión –no puedo dejarte asi como si nada, si te abandonara por a… acostarte con migo me sentiría la peor persona en este mundo, además de que… en el momento de que empeze a conocerte… te empecé a querer mas que un buen amigo- en ese momento se detuvo para observar que el pequeño no reaccionada por el shok –Kuroko yo… te esto, el nombrado despertó de su estado zombi y se sonrojo a tal punto que empezó a sudar y se oculto el rostro con ambas manos.

-Kuroko, ¿quieres ser mi novio?- el ojos cielo movio su cabeza en forma de aceptación.

Ahora ellos eran novios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Aominechi!- exclamo Kise para ir corriendo al ojiazul a abrazarlo, lográndolo exitosamente -¿Tienes planes para las vacaciones?-.

-Mmmm… no se, solo pienso ir a ver los fuegos artificiales en año nuevo-.

-¡Awww Aominechii, eso es tan romántico! ¿Me llevaras contigo cierto?- dudo.

-Bueno… si quieres puedes venir conmigo- comento alegrando al su pareja, ganando a cambio un abrazo mas fuerte.

-No tengo planes para ayudar a Kurokochii con su extraño amor durante las vacaciones, así que puedo pasar todo ese tiempo junto a ti- susurro el rubio en la oreja del peliazul.

-Eso me anima un poco, ¿quieres ir al centro comercial?- El mas bajo resplandeció por la repentina idea que tubo el amor de su vida.-¡Por supuesto que si!-sonrio y se fueron en dirección donde seria la "cita" que irían a tener.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Kuroko, para dar nuestro primer paso como novios, quiero que tengamos una cita- hablo animadamente el tigre ya no tan solitario.

-¡Una cita? no estoy en contra- respondió – Pero, ¿Dónde?

Kagami empezó a pensar, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, su cabeza iba a explotar de tanto pensar, hasta que tuvo una idea - ¿Y que tal el centro comercial?, nunca he ido al de por aquí-.

-Creo que está bien, solo he ido un par de veces, pero han reconstruido gran mayoría del lugar- confirmo.

-Oye Kuroko…- llamo.

-¿Qué pasa?- miro confundido.

-¿Puedo besarte?- pregunto con algo de vergüenza, claro, también poniendo un leve tono carmesí en el peli celeste.

-Si tu quieres…- respondió con timidez, para después ser besado por la persona con la persona que a conocido el verdadero amor. Se quedaron asi por unos segundos mas y se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto el pelirojo.

-Si-.

Los dos personajes se arreglaron y empezaron a dirigirse a la gran multi tienda para su primera cita.

En el viaje de ida Kuroko se sentía, digamos, muy sobreprotegido, porque en el camino, como el mas bajo sabia el camino fue adelante, y el problema era que su pareja estaba detrás mirando a todos las personas que pasaban amenazadoramente como si su mirada dijera "ESTE ENANO ES MIO", si las miradas pudieran matar, el ya los hubiera matado a todos a todos. Estuvieron asi hasta que llegaron al objetivo.

-Kagami-kun, ya llegamos- dijo medio irritado por la actitud del ojos carmesí.

-¡Oh, es verdad!- menciono mientras contemplaba la estructura, pues el no la había visto por estar mirando a todas las personas que pasaban.

-Kagami-kun, no creo que sea necesario que me protejas tanto, no me imagino que otra persona en vez de ti me vea- comento.

-Tienes razón…- se disculpo.

-Bueno, como sea, démonos algunas vueltas- Pasaron unos 46 minutos después dicho eso, hasta que Kuroko paro en seco preocupando al pelirojo.

-Kuroko, ¿que sucede?- pregunto.

-Escondete-.

-¿Eh?, por q…- No logro terminar la frase porque fue atraído por el peliceleste sobre un grupo de gente, escondiéndolos de un par que caminaba por allí.

-Eso son los de la entrevista- exclamo Kagami, ganándose la curiosidad de su novio.-¿Qué entrevista?-pregunto.

-Ahh… me la hicieron en medio de las clases en fines del primer semestre, me preguntaron sobre el amor y sobre ti- explico sorprendiendo al otro.

-Asi que fueron a verte en privado… en verdad son buenos amigos…- sonrio.

-¡¿Son tus amigos?!- se sobresalto y recibió un golpe debajo de las costillas de parte del mas pequeño. –Cállate, si son mis amigos y me apoyaron siempre antes de que fuésemos novios, le debo una- sonrió nuevamente demostrando que ellos eran como sus hermanos mayores, en verdad les debía una. Se le ocurrió una idea.

-Kagami-kun-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Sigámoslos-.

Kuroko no espero y fue a seguir a la pareja arrastrando al mas alto, pudo confirmar su duda de que ellos eran novios, pues eran muy melosos entre si. –Vamos- dijo después de ver como la pereja de alejaba de ellos.

Con Kise y Aomine.

-Oye Aominechii, no te sientes algo… ¿observado?- pregunto para ver después que su novio asentía con la cabeza. El peliazul miro hacia atrás disimuladamente y reconoció a los seguidores.

-Nos observa Tetsuya y Kagami- susurro solo para que el rubio lo escuchara.

-¿Enserio?¿Qué hacen juntos?¿Son novios?¡Vamos a felicitarlos!- decía animadamente y saco su teléfono para marcar el numero del peli celeste.

Con Kuroko y Kagami.

Al protagonista le empezó a vibrar el celular, contesto rápidamente para que la pareja no los descubrieran.

-¡Hola Kurokochii!-grito a través de la línea.

-Hola Kise-kun- respondió con un volumen moderado.

-¿Nos juntamos en el centro comercial? Estoy con Aominechii- se aguantaba la risa.

-Ehhh…. Si, por que no-.

-Bueno, nos vemos en el cine, adiós- colgó para seguir caminando con el peliazul a dirección al cine. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y llego Kuroko con Kagami. Kise los miro con una sonrisa.

-Nee Kurokochii ¿Qué haces con Kagamichii?- decía aguantándose la risa nuevamente.

-Le prometí traerlo una vez- respondió secamente.

-¡Hace tiempo que no te veo, déjame abrazarte!- extendió sus brazos con intención de abrazar al peliceleste, pero se detuvo al recibir una mirada de muerte de parte del pelirojo.

-Tranquilo Kagamichii, no te quitare a tu novio- hizo un puchero poniendo mas rojos que un tomate a la pareja principal.

-Oye Kise, ya para con tus hipótesis y vamos a ver alguna película- rompió la tensión Aomine siendo agradecidos mentalmente por las víctimas.

Entraron al cine encogiendo ver la nueva película de terror que se estreno (N.A.:El conjuro TnT). Joder, esa película si que daba miedo. Kise no aguantaba sus emociones y de vez en cuando hacia un pequeño grito junto al publico. Aomine tenia que aguantar los apretones que le daba el rubio, el no tenia tanto miedo como su pareja. Kuroko no mostraba expresión, pero estaba igual de asustado que Kise. Kagami en vez de asustarse se emociono con la película, daba mucho miedo y eso le encantaba.

Salieron de cine con el rubio casi llorando, con el peliazul irritado, con el peliceleste temblando y con el pelirojo sonriendo mas que nunca.

-Bueno parece que Kise no aguanta mas- comento el ojiazul mirando a su novio agarrando su brazo con mucha fuerzas evitando de que se les cayeran las lagrimas –Fue entretenido, no vemos luego- se fue.

-Oye Kuroko ¿nos vamos?- pregunto.

-Si-.

Dicho eso Kagami besa dulcemente a Kuroko y se marchan directo a la casa que le correspondía a cada uno, claro que Kagami decidió acompañar a su novio a casa antes de volver a la suya.

…

EXTRA

Aomine tuvo que acompañar a casa a Kise por el miedo que tenia, cuando llegaron conversaron un rato.

-Aominechii, gracias por traerme- dijo algo desanimado por ser tan miedoso.

-No importa- el moreno se sonrojo un poco al pensar en una cosa –Oye Kise-.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Puedes abrazarme y besarme a la vez?- pregunto sonrojado hasta las orejas.

¿Eh?¿Que?¡¿WTF?!¿Era el Aominecchi que conocía?¡Jamás pediría cosas tan cursis mientras se sonroja!. Quizás ver a Kurokochii feliz lo volvió mas suave. Sonrio y hizo el pedido otorgado por su novio.

-Te amo - dijeron los dos a la vez.

…

…

…

¡Fin del capítulo!, no fue muy bueno como el anterior pero espero que sea de su agrado.

**lulu.c1t4** escribiría este fanfic entero solo con que tú me animes *lanzar corazones* UwU

**Guest**, estoy pensando en hacer de nuevo lemmon de ellos, pero no se como se desatara en la historia sin perder la cronológica, pero intentare lo mas posible para hacerlo.

También pienso hacer un capitulo extra sobre cómo se enamoraron Aomine y Kise, pero no sé si ustedes quieran, me pueden dejar en los comentarios sus opiniones acerca de esta idea.

¡Les brindo mi amor y respeto a las personas que me apoyan!.

Dibuje la parte en la que Aomine esta con mostacho owo (con horrible fondo y contando que dibujo mal TnT

art/Amor-Sincero-fanfic-409972434?ga_submit_new=10%253A1382927236


	6. Por que me gusta el mundo color rosa

Ñee~~ aquí está el nuevo capítulo… Lo siento, me demore.

AVISO: Este episodio estará desde el punto de vista de Momoi-san (ya verán porque).

…

…

…

Porque me gusta el mundo color rosa.

Iba caminando tranquilamente en el parque con el viento jugando con mis cabellos rosas, recién eran al 1:14 pm. No tenía nada que hacer, estaba pensando en ver a Tetsu-kun mas tarde pero últimamente lo he encontrado muy distraído, como si estuviera enamorado. Suspire y fui a comprarme un helado pues hacía mucho calor, creo que habían 31° grados sin exagerar.

Me compre el helado y empecé a caminar, pasaron unos 2 minutos y choque de frente con dos sujetos, les iba a regañar pero me detuve al reconocer que era Tetsu-kun y Kagami.

-Hola Tetsu kun, hola Kagami-kun – hice un reverencia y ambos me respondieron de la misma forma.

-Buenos días Momoi-san, hace tiempo que no te veía ¿hace mucho calor no?- empezó una conversación Tetsu-kun.

-Si, hace calor, por cierto Tetsu-kun…- o no, mi lado oscuro empezó a salir - ¿Kagami-kun es tu novio? – vi y note como ambos se sonrojaban, entonces lo eran eh…

-Momoi-san por favor no pregunte esas cosas tan vergonzosas en la calle- volvió con su cara inexpresiva de nuevo, o rayos en verdad ese lado malvado que tengo está saliendo.

Empecé a sonreír de repente maliciosamente sin saber porque, pero me fije que asuste un poco a Tetsu-kun y Kagami-kun.

-¿Momoi-san?¿estás bien?- me pregunto con un tono de confusión, desperté de mi trance y fingí una sonrisa dulce cuando de verdad tenía una sonrisa macabra con deseos de ver yaoi hard en vivo de Kuroko y Kagami.

Si, mi lado oscuro, soy una fujoshi.

-Si estoy bien. Solo que el calor me marea un poco- mentí – bueno, tengo unos asuntos pendientes con Ki-chan, así que nos vemos en otra oportunidad- me despedí de ellos y cree una actuación de que me dirigía a la casa de Ki-chan, pero lo que en verdad hare será que cuando ellos me perdieran de vista yo rápidamente me oculto en unos arbustos de cerca para seguirlos sigilosamente para ver si esos dos me hacían desde yaoi cariñoso hasta un lemmon duro contra el muro.

El pequeño plan funciono satisfactoriamente y empecé a seguirlos a escondidas, cada movimiento hecho que se asemejaba al yaoi le sacaba una foto a través de mi celular, desearía tener ahora una cámara fotográfica para tener las imágenes en full HD, pero me conformo con esto, de vez en cuando los grababa brevemente.

Joder, ¿Por qué no hacen nada?¿por qué no se toman de la mano?¿porque no se dan un pequeño beso?¿por qué no se susurran cosas al oído?¿por qué no se convidan el helado?¿por qué son tan poco románticos? Estoy furiosa ¡no hacen nada!, siento que estoy a punto de gritarles que hagan algo pero me detengo al ver que se están chocando los labios sin ser un verdadero beso, saco mi celular con una velocidad que jamás habría imaginado y saco una foto – está la pegare al frente de mi cama- me susurro con mi extraña sonrisa y sigo siguiéndolos, ahora que lo pienso, desde que tengo 11 años tengo un verdadero amor con el porno homosexual y un fetiche con shippear todosxtodos.

Jamás había pensado que soy tan pervertida en ese tipo de cosas, pero eso es lo que soy y no me arrepiento de ello, recuerdo que solo soy manager del equipo de baloncesto para emparejar a todos los chicos que veo por todos los demás, claro que también para no dejar a Aomine-kun solo. Ahora que lo veo con más detalle, últimamente Aomine-kun no ha tenido muchas relaciones sexuales con Ki-chan, eso me fastidia un poco, quizás últimamente se han ido mas por el lado cariñoso.

Veo que Tetsu-kun y Kagami-kun se están alejando así que dejo de pensar y me sigo siguiéndolos.

De pronto recordé como descubrí que Aomine-kun y Ki-chan estabas saliendo juntos.

-FLASH BACK-

Me había quedado en reforzamiento de ecología, no me iba muy bien que digamos en esa asignatura; ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Volveré a casa- susurre.

Fui caminando en dirección a dirección a la entrada del colegio cuando recordé que tenía que devolverle su cuaderno a Aomine-kun, pues el me lo había prestado para que yo le hiciera una tarea de matemáticas ya que era buena en esa materia; el me dijo que iba a estar practicando baloncesto después de las clases, voy a ir.

Me dirigí directamente al lugar y me asome en la puerta para verificar si había alguien. Pues estaban dos sujetos, si era Ki-chan jugando de nuevo uno contra uno con Aomine-kun, el no cambiara; nunca se va a rendir hasta que le gane limpiamente a Aomine-kun.

Ki-chan intento encestar cuando estaba en medio de la cancha intentando imitar algo a Midorin solo que mucho mas cerca pero fallo, yo ya decidí aparecer y hablarles cuando me detengo al ver una escena que me invadió de curiosidad.

-Mocoso- decia Aomine-kun –yo te enseñare como tirar bien. Despues de decir eso recogió el balón del suelo y guio a Ki-chan al centro de la cancha.

-Mira, ponte aquí- Aomine-kun le señalo adelante suyo y Ki-chan obedeció –Toma el balón-.

Atrapo el balón con ambas manos para después sorprenderse al ver que Aomine-kun lo abrazo por la espalda poso sus manos arriba de las suyas.

-Yaoi~- murmuraba mientras sacaba pañuelos por si sangraba.

-¿¡Aominechii que haces!?- grito sonrojado.

-¿Qué dices? Te estoy enseñando- aclaro y después lanzo el balón aun encima de las manos de Ki-chan encestando, ayudándolo a aprender como seria el ángulo de tiro y la medida de la fuerza ocupada.

-¿Ves?- dijo Aomine-kun.

-¡Si!¡Aominechii eres genial!-decia feliz Ki-chan olvidando la escena anterior.

-Bueno es todo por hoy, vamos a cambiarnos- dijo Aomine-kun y fue a los vestidores con Ki-chan, le tenia que devolver el cuaderno pero… se estaba volviendo interesante, quizás mañana en la entrada se lo de…

Entre a la cancha y saque un silla que había, ya era de noche y tenía que volver a casa pero la curiosidad me tenia dominada por completo, tenía que verlos en los vestidores; tengo un buen presentimiento. Salí de la cancha y camine hasta una pequeña ventana que se encontraba en lo alto de la pared en el patio, era la ventana del vestidor de los hombres.

Me subí a la silla y me asome por la venta ¡O POR DIOS! Cerré mi boca para no gritar de confusión no podía ser cierto, ¡Ki-chan sometido por Aomine-kun en vivo!

Aomine-kun estaba arriba de Ki-chan tirados en el suelo, no podía escuchar nada pero veía absolutamente todo, vi como Aomine-kun beso ferozmente a Ki-chan, después como lo desvistió, después como el se desvestía, como lo hizo suyo, como se sonrojaban, como terminaba ¡Vi todo!

Cuando termino ojee mi celular para ver la hora, eran las 7:04pm. Muy tarde… estuvieron 1:30 haciendo cosas inapropiadas en el colegio, per me satisficieron completamente, fue el espectáculo más hermoso de mi vida. Casi lloro

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-~Que buenos recueros~- empecé a sonrojarme descaradamente ellos son mi OTP favorita absolutamente ¡Pero no es hora de recordar! ¡Debo vigilar a Tetsu-kun y a Kagami-kun!. Emprendí mi viaje hasta que llegaron a la casa de Tetsu-kun. ¿Ya termino? Me desanime. Pero de igual modo los seguí viendo.

Estaban teniendo una pequeña conversación y como yo soy adivina para esto saque mi celular antes de que se dieran un adorable beso de despedida, eso ya estaba previsto para mí, pero todo sirve para satisfacer mi ego.

-Bueno, ahora poner las imágenes en mi álbum favorito – susurre y sonreí con perversión, hace tiempo que oculte esta parte de mi, así que me voy a desahogar un poquito con ello. Me fui del lugar sin ser descubierta y me dirigí a mi casa, pero antes me compre un par de doujinshis yaoi para hacer el dia mas alegre.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

A pesar de que me demore el capitulo es corto, me desanima un poco :c

**lulu-chan! **Me tardare mas de lo usual porque estoy estudiando para los exámenes finales u_u , pero me cuidare y seguire el fanfic!¡Gracias por apoyarme!.

Panquesito-chan Volviste! Estoy feliz de que aun me sigas c: y por si acaso el mostacho de Aomine era negro xD Tu apoyo me anima~

Guest ¡Simplemente gracias! ¡Las imágenes me sirvieron mucho para algunas ideas!

Richan ¡Mas gente me sigue! *llora de felicidad!(¿ ¡Tranquila, el siguiente capitulo será el extra!

Katy365 ¡Otra nueva! Me alegra que te halla gustado, y en el tema de las parejas había pensado en poner una pisca de Midorima x Takao, pero de Atsushi n Akashi no :I Pero me has dado la idea de ponerla al menos un par de veces.

Me despido ladys hasta el próximo capitulo!


End file.
